The Lovers
by Shadow009
Summary: The daughter of Slenderman and Zalgo goes to live with her father in the mansion. Years go by and she ends up starting a family with no other than Eyeless Jack. They go through a lot of trouble but they make it in the end.


Long black hair, left eye white, right eye black, a pair of black snow leopard ears, a long 6 foot tail that drags the floor, a black turtleneck shirt, black pants, a pair of knee high black boots, black gloves and a mask that goes up passed her nose.

Shadow's P. O. V

I was walking in the woods that night when I heard rustling. Two guys, one with a orange hoodie on, black pants, a black mask with two red eyes and a Smily face, and a pair black gloves. The other with short brown hair, a yellow button up jacket, and a white mask with black eyes and a mouth. I growled at them and backed up. I was grabbed and I flipped out of their hands. I kicked them in the face and threw one into a tree. I shot off but the one with the hoodie walked up to me. His voice was soft and sweet. "I'm sorry but may I ask why you are in these woods?" I sniffed him and stopped. "My father lives in these woods. I wanna find him but I don't know where to look first." "Your father?" I nodded and looked up. "About ten feet tall, no face, solid white and always wears a tuxedo. They stopped and looked at each other. "Follow me." I nodded and followed him to a large mansion and his partner followed behind. "Sir someone is here for..." He looked at me and I purred. "Daddy!!" "Shadow!? Why are you here?!" I hopped in his arms and smiled. "Momma told me to look for you." I smiled as he pet my head. "Well daddy how has everything been?" "Good." I sniffed the air and started coughing. He pat my back and I chuckled. "Don't worry I'm ok daddy." He sighed and placed his chin on my head. "Your body is still so fragile. I wonder why she told you to come find me." I shurgged. "All I know is she said 'don't worry baby girl. Go find daddy. I don't want you to see what happens next.'" He turned the tv to the news. "This just in a suicide case. A woman committed suicide and left this note. The police says she has a daughter named Shadow and if anyone sees her to contact them immediately." "The note says...

Dear Shadow,

I apologize baby girl I just couldn't handle myself. Taking care of you was just way to hard on me. You are so weak and fragile so everything I did just hurt you more. I'm sorry. Just keep your head up and I hope your father can take better care of you. He should have friends over there that you can play with. Please don't cry. We will see each other again.

Love:Mom."

I stopped and started trembling. Tears streamed down my face and I walked to the TV. "Momma..." I started breathing hard and coughing. Daddy picked me up and I just broke down in tears. "Calm down. It's ok." I was terrified and so upset. "Eyeless!" A man with a blue mask and black goo running down it walked over to me. My eyes went huge and I could breath. He picked me up and gently bounced around. "It's ok. Calm down kid." I started to calm down and started being able to breath again. "That's it. That's a good girl. Just breathe and everything will be ok." I ended up falling asleep and holding onto his shirt. "Sir uhh?" "Just hold her. I'll warn you now she won't let go." "How do you know this child sir?" "I want you to meet Shadow. She is my daughter." "Daughter?! Since when?!" "Since 13 years ago. Her body is really weak and fragile for her age. When she came over I was shocked but come to find out her mother killed herself." Eyeless stopped and pet my head. A few hours later I woke up and he was asleep. I got up and pulled a blanket over him and walked to an open room. It was the kitchen. I poked my head in and seen a guy with a pair of goggles on his head, a mask that covers just his mouth, brown hair, black gloves, a brown and blue jacket on and a pair of blue jeans. He seen me and I flinched. "Hey kid where did you come from?" I poked my head back in and tilted my head. He motioned for me to go to him so I did. He handed me a waffle and I sniffed it. My mask opened like a mouth and I just ate it. He stopped and watched me. "So freaky!" I looked at him and he shook his head quickly. "Not in a bad way! It's really cool!" I tilted my head and smiled. "Thank you. I'm Shadow." "Ticci Toby." We shook hands and I tilted my head. "What is up with the goggles?" "So I don't get blood in my eyes. What is up with your mask?" "I always wear it. I never take it off. What about yours?" "Same. I rarely take it off." I smiled and purred. Dad walked through and seen me up. I smiled and giggled. "Daddy!" He picked me up and I hugged him. "I see you are awake. Where did Eyeless go?" "That blue masked guy fell asleep on the couch." "I see." He noticed Toby and pet under my chin. "I see you met my other proxy too." "Proxy?" "Yeah like my companions. They help me with my work." I looked at him and a bunny hopped in. "Midnight!" I got down and picked it up. A solid black bunny with white eyes. I kissed it's head without removing my mask and giggled. "So what are you doing here Midnight?" The bunny changed into a snake and it draped around my neck. "I was here ever since you got here earlier. I heard what happened and came to make sure you was ok." I nodded and smiled. "I'm ok. I'm strong remember?" "That's right baby girl. You are tough. What about some training while we are up?" "Sure. Are you ready?" She nodded and changed into a large scythe with a silver snow leopard at the base. I purred and kissed it. "Well daddy wanna watch?" "Sure kid." I smiled and shot outside. I hopped up a tree and spun her in my hands. "Come on daddy! Come train with us!" After two and a half hours we ended up going back inside and we was greeted by the same masked dude. "Hello kid." I smiled and started coughing. Midnight changed into a teenage girl with long dark purple hair, dark blue eyes and a black outfit. "Hey baby it's ok. Just breath ok?" She gently rubbed my back and I slowly caught my breath. A few weeks passed and I still wasn't able to meet anyone. Some have seen me but no one told anything about me. I walked out of my room slowly and seen dad. I smiled and looked at him. I fixed my mask and he picked me up. "Daddy I have a question." "What's up my child?" "I wanna meet everyone. Please!" He sighed and nodded. "Ok. I'll call a family meeting. Why don't you go wait in the livingroom ok?" I nodded and shot that way. Midnight picked me up and we sat on the couch. I changed into a snow leopard cub and just curled up in her lap. She pet me and slowly everyone was piled into the livingroom. Dad sat in his chair and looked at them all. "Everyone I called this family meeting today so I can introduce you to someone. Well two of them actually. Midnight." He faced her and she nodded. "Hello everyone. My name is Midnight. I am a Scythe for my young master." "I also want you all to meet my daughter Shadow." Midnight pet my head and I lifted my head. I smiled and got up. "Hello everyone my name is Shadow." I changed forms and hoped into his lap purring. I seen Eyeless and I giggled. I hoped over to him and he pet my head. He sat me in his lap and felt my head. "Your feeling ok right kiddo?" I nodded and purred. "Yup. I'm feeling ok." "I also wanted to say something." Everyone's attention when back to dad. "Eyeless my daughter has a weak body but if she is anything like her mother she wants to do something like the rest." I nodded and looked at Papa. "Eyeless I want you to take her in to be your apprentice. She is great as making medicine and everyone gets hurt so it will be good for you to have an extra set of hands." I looked at Eyeless and he nodded. "Sure. I don't mind." Everyone was shocked. "So you're really taking a brat to be your apprentice?! I thought you hated kids!" "Hell I thought you hated everyone!" He pet my head and took his mask off. I looked at him and smiled. I put my hands near his empty eye sockets and he chuckled. "She is diffrent." I blushed and smiled. After figuring out who everyone was Eyeless took me to his room and I looked around curiously. "This looks so cool!" He chuckled and I looked around. He cut his arm on a peice of broken glass and winced. I seen him and shot over to him. I snapped and a Cottenball, stuff to clean the wound, a pair of tweezers and a bandage was beside me. I gently pulled the glass out of his arm and disinfected the wound. I stopped the bleeding enough to put a cotton ball with the medicine on the wound and bandage it up. "Are you Ok Jack?" He nodded and looked at me. "Where did you learn that?" "My mother was a nurse. Before she killed herself she taught me a few things. I didn't need to do it often because I was not allowed outside but she still taught me just in case." "So you wasn't able to go to school?" I shook my head and sighed. "Nope. I was only able to air on the porch and everyone that was trying to be my friend was scared away by my mom. She was a nice woman but she didn't always think about my feelings." I got up and smiled. "Well how about you tell me what you already learned? It would be easier so I could teach you new things." I nodded and after a few hours he nodded to me. "Do you think you understand?" I nodded and sighed. He pulled a random dummy out of his closet and I tilted my head. "What in the world?" "Don't ask." I just chuckled and nodded. "Yes sir." Years went by and I turned 15 about to be 16. "Papa?" "Hmm?" "Do you think I can go out of town today?" "Why?" "I wanted to go get a few things." "Remember..." I sighed and nodded. "I know. Don't worry Papa Midnight is coming with me." She nodded and he nodded. "Go ahead then but be careful!" I nodded and disappeared. I was at the edge of the woods and walked to a shop. "Hello sweety. What would you like today?" "The normal please." "So your boyfriend really is teaching you how to become a nurse?" I blushed and looked away. "He is t my boyfriend. He is my teacher." She smiled and I chuckled. "Well honey remember that you can talk to me anytime Ok?" I looked at her and sighed. "Well can I take you up on that offer?" She smiled and got a younger woman to take over for her. She brought me into the back room and we sat down. "Is something wrong honey?" "Well it's just... I like my teacher." She smiled and chuckled. "Well honey if you like him then tell him the truth." I sighed and looked at her. "But I don't think he likes me in that way back. Every time I would ask him a question about girls he would avoid it or just tell me the lesson is over for that day." She smiled and held my hands. "Sweety he likes you back." I smiled and blushed. "Really?" She nodded. "Yes honey! He is trying to avoid the subject because he doesn't want you to know. He is..." "Shadow honey some handsome guy is here for you." I gasped and got up. "Jack is here!" I bowed in respect and she smiled. "Well I wanna see him too. Let's both go out there." I nodded and we walked to the front. A guy with brown hair, a black shirt, dark blue jeans with a chain hanging down, fingerless gold gloves and white bandages around his eyes. "Jack! I'm sorry I was talking to Mrs.Maggy about something." "It's ok kiddo. Let's get back before your father has a fit." I smiled and nodded. I shot over to him and smiled. "Yeah!" I waved bye to the workers and we went home. That night I was laying in bed and my body just gave out on me. I started coughing and everything hurt. Eyeless came in to check on me and I looked at him weakly. "H-Hey." I started coughing harder and he shot over to me. "Hey are you Ok?!" He felt my head and stopped. "Your burning up!" I snapped and was in a black half shirt and black shorts. I shakenly fixed my mask and looked at him. He looked at me and sighed. "Take your mask off." I shook my head and he looked at me. "Shadow just take it off. Your way to hot with it on." He reaches over and pulled my mask off. He blushed hard and tears fell down my face. Large fangs and a few scars over my nose. He moved the bangs from my left eye and there was a large scar across my eye and down my face. I trembled and just let tears fall down my face. He finally noticed and looked at me. "I hate... taking my mask off..." I started coughing more and Midnight appeared. "Baby!" She shot over to me and I couldn't move. I looked at her and she pulled my mask back up. She turned me on my side and patted my back. "Baby girl it's ok just breath." I ended up just passing out and Midnight slapped Eyeless. "Why in the hell did you take her mask off!?" He held his cheek and looked at her. "I thought she got to hot in it. I didn't know that she couldn't take it off." He looked at me and after a few hours I woke up. I felt a lot better so I got up. I walked outside to the hall and seen Eyeless go into his room. I walked over and put my ears to the door but noting. It was silent. A few days passed and Eyeless just avoided me. I was scared. I would sit in my room and breathing would get hard. I started crying and Midnight just sat beside me hugging me. "What if he hated me now?" My ears went down and I curled my tail up around myself. "It's ok baby he doesn't hate you." Days ended up turning into weeks and slowly I wasn't even barely able to get up out of bed. Dad walked into my room and I just looked at the door. "Hello my child." I didn't say a word. "What's wrong?" I looked st him and tears slowly fell down my face. "Eyeless hates me daddy. He hasn't been talking to me for weeks and every time I see him he always avoids me." He walked over to me and hugged me. "Don't worry my child I'll go talk to him. After an hour the door slowly opened again and it was Eyeless. "Jack..." He walked over and sat down in a chair beside me bed. "I don't hate you Ok? I just..." "If it's about my mask I don't care. I don't care if you take it off anymore. I don't care if you don't want me wearing it. As long as you don't avoid me anymore do what you want! I was so scared that you hated me!" Tears fell down my cheeks and he hugged me. "I'm sorry Shadow. I didn't think about how it would affect you. I'm really sorry." I ended up getting him to lay beside me and I cuddled up into his chest and purred. He wrapped his arms around me after taking his mask off. He pet my head and I smiled. "Thank you for not hating me Jack." He held me closer and smiled. Jeff walked in and I just looked at him. "Am I interrupting something?" Eyeless and I looked at each other and shook our heads. "What's up Jeff?" "Your father wanted to know how you was feeling." I smiled and purred. I snuggled back into Jack and he pet my head. I purred and he chuckled. Jeff was just shocked. "Jack are you Ok?! You're smiling!" He nodded and kissed my eye. I nuzzled him and closed my eyes. Midnight appeared and sighed. "He is here." My eyes snapped open and I bolted up. I shot to my closet and changed. I didn't care if the two guys where there or not. I fixed my mask and snapped. "Surround this damn manion! Let one in and I'll kill you!" "Yes master Shadow!" I pulled a long black coat on and I hissed loudly. "Slenderman!" "Hmm?" "Don't let anyone out of this manion! If anyone touched that door make them get back!" "Sure kid." I shot out of the door and I shot outside with Midnight. I punched a tree and it fell down. "Come out!" "So you know I'm here huh?" I growled and man came from behind a tree. Short red hair, black eyes and a red outfit. I hissed and he chuckled again. "So baby what are you going to do?" I snapped and Midnight was a scythe. I went to stab him but was to slow. He grabbed my tail and I blushed. "Let me go!" He chuckled and shook his head. "No." "Let me go!!" I flipped and kicked him in the face. I started coughing and stumbled backwards. "Awwww is the little kitty sick? That's too bad." He threw me against a tree and gasped. All I seen was Eyeless before passing out. I woke up to him beat up and one of the man's clawed hands was through his stomach. Blood ran down his mouth and chin. My eyes went huge and I started crying. "Eyeless..." he smiled and fell to the ground. I got up and went over to him. "Jack wake up!" He was out cold. My eyes flashed red and I growled. A black figure appeared and started patching him up. I nodded and took my mask off. I chuckled and used my claw to cut chin. My hair went silver and it fluffed up. My outfit went into a large black kimono. I chuckled and looked at him. "You're dead Zalgo!" Half way through the fight Eyeless opened his eyes and seen me. I stabbed my claws through Zalgo's heart and blood covered me. He went down and I busted it. I smirked and looked at Eyeless from the corner of my eyes. I smiled at him and fell to my knees. My hair, eyes and clothes went back to normal. I started coughing up blood and pulled my mask up and slowly walked over to Eyeless. "You ok?" He nodded and I smiled. "That's good." I looked up and took a few deep breaths. "Midnight please don't yell at me." I passed out and Eyeless caught me. "You idiot!" He went to pick me up but felt something wet and warm on his hands. "Blood?!" Three large gashes. He rushed me as fast as he could inside and took me to his room. He laid me on his bed and sighed. He removed my shirt and bra. He blushed and just stitched my back up and put bandages around both my back and chest. He took a pair of scissors and cut my hair straight. I woke up days later and looked around. "Hmmm?" I opened my eyes and felt my hair was short. I looked at the desk and seen Eyeless asleep. I slowly got up and limped to him with a blanket. Midnight smiled and picked him up. She took him to the bed and laid him down gently. I put the blanket over him and took his mask off. I put it on the table beside him and kissed his head. I went to walk off and he grabbed my arm. He pulled me down with him and just snuggled into me. I purred in amusement and kissed his face. I chuckled and Midnight smiled. "I'll go tell your father you are up." I nodded and she disappeared. He opened the door a few moments afterwards and just chuckled. I blushed and looked at him. "Daddy help please." He seen where his head was and threw him off of the bed. "Her breasts are not a pillow!" He slowly woke up and heard him. His face turned pink and he looked at me. "Sorry!" I smiled and chuckled. "I don't mind." He went to get up and he winced. I walked over and helped him up. "Thanks." I smiled and nodded. "I was about to ask about your wounds. Are they ok?" "Yeah. What about your back?" I smirked and looked at him. "Thanks for the bandages." He looked at me. "You know it was me?" I nodded and coughed. "Oh course I did dummy. Your my teacher remember?" He nodded and Papa looked at me. "So how is your back?" I nodded and smiled. "Nothing I can't handle." He pat my head and I looked at him. "Can I talk to you dad?" "Sure kiddo lets go to my room and we can." I nodded and waved to Eyeless. We disappeared and I sat on his lap. "Dad Zalgo is still alive and..." He looked at me and was shocked. "You fought Zalgo!?" I nodded and looked up at him. "He comes after me every so often because he knows I'm your daughter. He thinks if he kills me then... Dad I know he is my mother." He stopped and looked at me. "How did you...?!" "The form I take when I cut my face is one way I know. Also because he seems to know me really well. I don't want to kill him Papa. I'm scared." He hugged me and I hugged him back. "You're not wrong my child. He is your true mother." I nodded and looked up. "So I'm the daughter of Zalgo and Slenderman Huh? So that's why I'm weak." I started coughing and he gently pat my back. I winced and he flinched. "Sorry! I forgot." "It's ok." I got up and sighed. "Well I'm going to my room Ok?" He nodded to me and I disappeared to it. I sat on my bed and thought of something. I took a deep breath and slipped a pair of silver sweat pants on, a black half shirt that says, 'I'm in love with a killer,' my mask, black gloves and a pair of black tennis shoes. I brushed my hair and sighed. I put my phone and wallet in my pocket then looked at the window. I opened it and jumped out without any hesitation. I shot to town after hiding my ears and tail and sighed. I started coughing and just looked up. "The sky is pretty isn't it?" I jumped, looked behind me and ended up going into a coughing fit. A teenage boy with short spiky green hair, blue eyes, a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. "Are you Ok?! I didn't mean to scare you!" I held up my hand for him not to worry and I slowly stopped. "Please forgive me for that. That is normal when I get scared." "Oh. I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm Sora." "Hello Sora I am Shadow." "Isn't that a boy's name?" "My father I guess wanted a boy." I sniffed the air and hissed. "Shit! Follow me!" I grabbed his hand and took him to an ally. I took a deep breath and sighed. "If he finds me I'll give it to him. He will be amazing if he does." "Who?" "My teacher." He stopped and I chuckled. "What is that expression for?" I felt someone pull me close and I chuckled. I hugged him back and looked up. "So you found me." He sighed and looked down to me. "Why in the hell did you leave the mansion?!" I looked away and coughed. "Well because I was wanting answers and was going somewhere but ended up getting stopped by this guy." Jack hugged me and placed his chin on my head. "Don't ever scare me like that! I thought you were hurt!" I looked at him and just busted out laughing. Sora and Eyeless blushed so I giggled like a kid. "Well boys how about we go to a cafe or something?" They nodded and we went to a maid cafe. "Welcome masters and mistress." We was seated and I got all of the boys's attention. I chuckled and pulled my mask down. "Is that ok?" I smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. If I need to I'll put it back on." "So what is up with the mask?" "Oh right my father gave it to my when I was born due to my body being so weak. I have horrible coughing fits, pass out, get sick and even have hard times breathing sometimes. He made this mask to actually help me breathe. I never really take off unless I have to or chose to but that rarely happens." I took a deep breath and sat up straight. "Also Mom if you want come sit with us. I won't tell father you're here." He walked up and pet my head. "So who told you I was your mother?" "I found out myself. I talked to dad and he said it was true. Also coming from him the reason why my body is weak is because of you two. I'm a little pissed about that part." Eyeless just froze. "Don't worry Jack. If he touches you I'll do what I did last time." "Please don't. That was annoying. It might have been fast registration but that still was troublesome." I chuckled and smiled. "Then don't come to the mansion looking for a fight." He picked me up and sat me in his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. "So how is your manion Mom?" "Annoying as normal. What about your father's?" "I have Jack so It's ok." Jack blushed and I chuckled. "Oh right. Mom I want you to meet Sora. Sora I want you to meet my mother Zal." "Nice to meet you. Wait you're a guy right?" "Correct. Is that a problem?" Sora shook his head and smiled. "No problem at all sir." My phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello?" "My child where are you?!" "Calm down daddy im with Jack and my new friend Sora. Wait did something happen at the mansion?!" I heard him hit the wall and I made a weird face. "Oops. Sorry for scaring you Papa. I scared Eye too." "Hello Slendy." There was a strange silent then all you heard was Masky, Hoodie and Toby. "Sir calm down!" "Master what's wrong?!" I looked up and glared at him. "You like starting stuff don't you?" "What can I say?" I sighed and snapped to get papa's attention. "Daddy don't worry he hasn't..." A man with short white hair, white eyes, a tuxedo and black gloves on slammed the cafe door open and stormed over to us. I was tossed and Eyeless caught me. We was back in the woods and I sighed. I seen Sora just shocked and didn't know what to do. Papa changed back and same with Mom. They started going at it and I got fed up with it. "Sorry if his scared you Sora but please don't say anything to anyone about this." I pulled my mask up and my snow leopard parts appeared. I walked over to my parents and kicked them both into a tree. "Stop fighting!!" I fell to my knees into a coughing fit. Both of them rushed over to me and I hissed. "Move!" I grabbed a needle out of my pocket and stabbed my arm. "I hate you..." I got up and changed forms. A larger snow leopard with a black mask over its mouth. I walked over to Eyeless and just rested my head in his lap. He just pet me and I purred. I looked at Sora and he was just shocked. "Don't worry she won't bite." He reaches out and pet me. I smiled and purred. He blushed and I just curled up. "Cub What was the shot for?" I opened my right eye and looked up at him. "So I wouldn't get mad." They looked st me and I sighed. "When I get to a certain point my body goes to how I truely am." I purred and looked at him. "I have Mom's temper." "Can we see?" I stopped purring and sighed. "If you want but I would suggest you use this." I changed back and handed Eyeless. "What do I do with this?" "Wait let me see that." He handed it back and I tossed it to my father. "I don't want to hurt you so I'll let him do it. If I get to out of control use that. Sora I'll take you to your house. It take won't take but a moment." I snapped and we was at his house. I snapped again and was back in the woods. I sighed and pulled my mask down. "You know you're going to kill me Eyeless." I chuckled softly and cut my arm. I sucked the medicine out of my blood and spit it out. I sighed and took my hair down. "I hope I trip and bash my head into a tree." I started coughing and took a deep breath. "Damn that fucking hurts! Who in the fucking hell...!?" I stopped and looked around. "I fucking hate you all!" I punched a tree and it went down fast. They gulped and I smirked. "This is what you motherfuckers get for calling me out here!" Before I could do anything he stuck me with the needle and I started feeling dizzy. I leaned against a tree and coughed. "Damn that was annoying." I kept coughing and just couldn't stop. I ended up stopping but couldn't breath. I put my hands on my throat and tried to catch my breath but it didn't work. I stated trembling and Midnight shot over to me with a breathing mask. "Damn idiot!!" I squeezed her shirt sleeve and was scared. I ended up calming down but looked at her. I felt my chest start hurting and I smiled at her. "Midnight please take Jack somewhere." "Wait it's not even been 20 years! Are you sure it's time!?" I nodded and smiled. "Please forgive me Jack." He ended up putting two and two together. His eyes went huge and he faced me. "Shadow are you...!?" I smiled and looked at him. I took my glove off and revealed a ring on my pointer finger. I smiled and motioned for him. He slowly walked over to me and I put it on his pinky. "Please don't hate me." A few tears ran down my face and tears streamed down his. We bumped our heads together and he just shook his head. "There must be a way to...!" I shook my head and smiled. "Mom. Dad. I want you to take him to my room. Shiro is waiting for her Papa to see her." I kissed his lips. "I'll be back. I promise. One day we will see each other again and I'll be staying for... good..." Blood ran down my chin and I started coughing again. He held my hands and shook his head. I purred weakly and chuffed.

Narrator's P. O. V

She smiled at Eyeless one last time before passing. Her eyes closed and her breathing stopped. The warm body of hers went ice cold for the very first time in her whole entire life. Eyeless just broke when he felt her body go limp. He screamed her name and grabbed her lifeless body. Tears streamed down his face and he couldn't handle it. "Please wake up." Slenderman disappeared then reappeared with a white blanket. "Jack this is Shiro." He turned his head and seen a baby girl. White hair is all he seen and his heart sank. He kissed his girlfriend's lifeless cheek and gently laid her down by the tree. He walked over and held Shiro. She opened her 'eyes' and they where similar to her mothers eyes. No eyes like her father. Her eye sockets where just like Shadow's eyes. One was white and the other black. She cried and Eyeless kissed her head with tears streaming down his. Years went by and Shiro turned 10. "Papa?" "Yes baby?" "Am I doing this right?" He looked over and looked at her work. "That's correct baby girl." Slenderman knocked on the door. "Eyeless someone is at the front door. Can you get it please?" "Sure." He cleaned his hands and walked out of his room to the front door. He opened it and looked around. "Hello?" Sitting there was a black snow leopard with one white and one black eye. "Hello Jack."

Shadow's P. O. V

I watched as he just fell to his knees with tears falling from under his mask. I changed forms and my hair hit the floor. I removed his mask and kissed him. "I promised I would be back now didn't I?" He just hugged me tightly and I pet his head. He just sat there crying. I smiled and purred. "Don't worry baby it's ok. I'm back for good remember?" I smiled and he pulled me down to him. He kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. A little girl came in. She had long white hair, a white mask over her eyes, long white gloves, a white t-shirt, shorts and was bare footed. I smiled at her and chuckled. "You have grown so much Shiro. I hope you was a good girl for daddy." As soon as Jack let go of me I fell backwards because of Midnight. She hugged me and was crying. "I missed you so much Shadow!!" I smiled and hugged her back. "I'm glad to be back Midnight." She perked up and smiled. "Lets go train together! I have to make sure you still have what it takes to be my master!" I got up and smirked. "Deal!" I snapped and she changed into my scythe. I spun her around and sliced to the right. Leaves shot away from us and I threw her into the air. I changed into a snow leopard and caught her in my mouth. I changed back and sliced a tree down. I tossed her back up and she changed back. She landed on her feet and hugged me. I purred and felt someone by my feet. "Oh right. Jack I want you to meet Nightmare. He is also a yokai but still a baby. I found him and thought that Shiro would like a baby brother." Eyeless smiled and nodded. A little grey wolf pup, blue eyes and a black stripe down his tail. I picked him up and purred. I walked to Eyeless and he kissed me. I nuzzled him and smiled at Shiro. "Oh right I forgot to introduce myself huh? Shiro my name is Shadow." "Shiro this is your mother." "But you said she died years ago." "She did." "Well yokai like myself can't truely stay dead. I'm also part demon and what ever Slenderman is so that also keeps me from dying." She walked up and me and I bent down after handing Nightmare to Jack. She hugged me and I purred. "Last time I seen you was the day you was born. You have grown so much baby." She nuzzled my hand and i picked her up. "Well let's go inside. I wanna see..." I heard my name being screamed and I sat her down. I opened my arms and was tackled into a hug. "Hello Jeffy." He was crying. "You're back!!" I chuckled and just rubbed his back. "Who knew the famous Jeff the Killer could cry." He looked up at me and I wipped his tears away. I kissed his forehead and smiled. "How have you been big brother? Did you kill Benny yet?" He chuckled and shook his head. Ben popped his head outside and looked at me. "Shadow!!" I chuffed and the whole mansion heard him. Everyone shot out of their room and mansions to hug me. I ended up falling and I just laughed. I seen my father and mother by a tree just watching. I looked over and smiled. "Momma! Papa!" I hopped up and changed into a snow leopard. I shot over to them and Mom picked me up. I smiled and purred. "Momma!" He pet my head and I changed forms. I smiled and hopped down. "Rake!" A white creature with claws appeared. I patted him and tilted my head. I was kinda confused because of the look on his face. "So who is going to tell her? Eyeless, Slenderman, Master Zalgo? How about her daughter?" "Tell me what?" I heard Eyeless's phone ring and he answered it. "Hello?" I just heard screaming on the other end. "Where in the hell are you!? You told me that you was taking me on a date tonight!" "Babe something..." I looked at him and flinched. I faked and smile and put my hands behind my back. "I see. So you already moved on." I felt someone hug me and I chuffed upsettingly. "Master Shadow It's ok. Why don't we go to town and go to a cafe or something?" I nodded and my smile faded. I walked over to Shiro and looked at her. "How about we go together? You can tell me how you have been these 10 years." She nodded and I picked her up. I pulled my mask up and he grabbed my wrist. "Shadow I...!" I got from his grip and looked away. "I'm fine. I understand you moved on. I wish you would have told me before I kissed you." My shadow wrapped his arm around me and a stray tear ran down my face. He grabbed my wrist again and pulled me to him. I just looked away and he removed the ring from his pinky. He handed it back to me and I nodded in thanks. He just let me go and I walked off with Shiro and my shadow. We went to a cafe but before we did my shadow went like a normal person. We sat down and I smiled at Shiro. "Well honey how have you been?" "I have been good." "So what all has Jack taught you?" "He has taught me many things. How to stitch, use a scalpel, eat kidneys. That sort of things." I shuddered and gagged. "That is one of the things I can't stand about him. I don't see how he can eat kidneys. That sounds so disgusting." She laughed and I just chuckled. Someone put their hand on my shoulder and glared at me. "You must be Shadow huh?" I looked at her and grunted. "I am. Who might you be?" "My name is Lilly. I am dating Jack." I nearly snapped on her but stuck the needle in my arm. I took a deep breath and I looked up. "So how has that been going?" "He was suppose to take me on a date but didn't." I chuckled. "Probably because he to busy with me Ms.Bitch." She went to slap me and my shadow grabbed her wrist. "Touch master Shadow and your lose this arm." I smirked and looked at Shiro. "Well Shiro baby why don't we go to the park?" She nodded and we got up. I went to walk out and she stepped on my hair. I chuffed and hissed. "You bitch! It took me 10 years to grow this back!" I kicked her and she was thrown into the wall. I punched her in the stomach and I hissed. Shiro shot off and came back with Jack. He went to grab me and I glared at him. "Touch me and I'll shove..." I was grabbed by Papa and he held me with my ear to his chest. I clamed down and just listened to his heart beat. I closed my eyes and latched onto his arms. I purred and he sighed. "You really do have your mother's temper. He looked at everyone and sighed. "Please forgive my daughter for that but to be honest she is right. That brat right there did start it." "I have proof." Masky and Hoodie stood up. They didn't have their masks on do they looked normal. The police rushed in and seen me. They sighed and looked at me. "Shadow?" I opened my eyes and seen Sora. I blinked and smiled. "Sora!" I hopped from papa's arms to Sora. I hugged him and purred. "It's been so long Sora!" He picked me up and kissed my head. "Yeah! Last time I seen you I thought you was about to kill someone." I smiled and nodded. "Well sorry if I scared you. Hey why don't you come to the mansion again and I'll explain everything?" He nodded and smiled. "Sure. I get off of work in 2 hours. I'll be waiting at the edge?" I nodded and chuckled. "Well Papa, Shiro, Shades, Jack lets go home." They nodded and I watched as Sora walked out of the cafe. I glared at Lilly and she just flinched. "Mess with me again and I won't be so kind." I walked out and we disappeared home. After a few hours I went to get Sora. I looked around and knew something was wrong. I called out his name and he didn't answer. I sniffed the air and all I smelt was blood. I shot to the scent and seen Sora holding his side and sitting by a tree. "Run!" I chuffed and just ignored him. I shot over to him and nodded at Midnight. "Midnight go see who is here. I know there are a few." I snapped and had a scalpel in my hands. I cut his shirt off and moved his hand. "Don't worry Sora it is going to be ok." I sighed and snapped again. A homemade first aid kid was in my hand. I opened and and pulled out a cloth. I stuck it in his mouth and he looked at me scared. I pet his head and pulled my mask down. "Don't worry I am going to do my best. I would rather me do it than Eyeless. He might eat a kidney." He stopped and I nodded. I stitched up his side and patched it up. "Now tell me who did it." I removed the cloth and all of it was gone. "Some man. He kept saying he was looking for you. When I told him I didn't know he stabbed me." I stopped and tilted my head. "Who?" He shrugged. "Some bleach white guy..." before he could say anything else I punched a hole in a tree. "Jeffrey you sly fox!" "I'm not a fox I am a killer." I walked over and kissed his cheek. "You know him!?" I smiled and nodded. He picked me up and I purred. I wrapped my arms around his neck and chuffed happily. "Oh course I do. Sora this is Jeff. Jeff meet my friend Sora." Jeff looked at me and I smiled. "Oops. Sorry about that kid." "Kid? Aren't you just as old as me?" I looked at Jeff then at Sora. "He came to the mansion when he was what 16?" He nodded and touched my chest. "You're ok right?" I blushed and held his hand. "I'm fine big brother." That's the part Sora just stopped at. "Big brother?!" "I call him that even though he isn't blood related." He took a deep breath and all I heard was "Mommy!" Shiro came running to me holding Nightmare. "Momma, Papa told me to bring Nightmare to you." I got down and held Nightmare. He opened his eyes and I smiled. "Sora I want you to meet my children Nightmare and Shiro." "Kids!?" "Don't worry I'm still virgin. My species can reproduce as we please. I can have another kid right now if I wanted to." He stopped and I purred in delight. I looked at Shiro and she hugged me. "Momma something is wrong with Papa." I tilted my head and bent down to her height. "What's wrong with Jack?" "I don't know. He is acting kinda strange." I looked at Jeff and he nodded. "That's why I was looking for you. That blue masked bastard has been acting funny ever since you came back. I wanted to know if you would go talk to him." I sighed and nodded. I pulled my mask up and helped Sora up. "Come on you guys." We went to the mansion and Sora sat on the couch. "If anyone tries to hurt you just scream." I patted his head and handed Jeff Nightmare. "Jeff watch Nightmare Ok?" He nodded and I walked up to Jack's room. I knocked on the door then walked in. "Eyeless I was told to come see you." He poked his head up from his desk and looked my way. "Jack I..." "I left her." I tilted my head and looked at him. "What?" "I left Lilly." "Why?" "Because I thought if I left her then you'd take me back. I figured out it wouldn't work that way so..." I smiled and walked over to him. "So now you are sulking?" He blushed and looked away. "Jack I love you and you should know that. When I heard you had moved on I was hurt because I thought I was the only one for you." He got up and hugged me. I hugged him back and he looked at me. I smiled and kissed him." I broke it and purred. He started crying and we sat down on the bed. "Babe don't cry ok?" I wiped his tears away and smiled. "It will be ok." He looked at me and I purred. He kissed me and I kissed back. I snapped and the door was locked. He removed my shirt and looked me up and down while blushing. "What? Don't quit now Jack." "S-Sorry it's just..." He looked away and I smiled. "What never had sex before? Don't feel bad. Neither have I." He looked at me and I smiled. "I'll show you what to do." "But you just said..." I kissed him and chuckled. "I have eyes everywhere in this town." I smiled at him and tilted my head. "Hey I even have it easy for you. It's clipped in the front." I blushed and undone it. I snapped and his shirt was off. He looked at me and I just smiled widely. "I can do mostly anything with a snap." I gently grabbed his hand and put it on my boob. "Soft." I turned bright red and looked at him. I looked away and wasn't paying attention. He licked one and I gasped in shock. I closed my eyes and purred along with made weird noises.

Narrator's P. O. V

He stopped and slipped his hand down farther making Shadow chuff. He grabbed her tail and she flinched. She rested her head on his shoulder and panted. He chuckled and kissed her. Aftr an hour Jeff walked to the door with Shiro. He went to knock but heard something. "On second though kiddo why don't you go and play with Sally? I'll call you when your mother is back out." She nodded and they walked off. After another hour or so they stopped. She just panted and he laid beside her.

Shadow's P. O. V

"Shower?" I nodded and he picked me up. We took a shower together and I ended up falling asleep. He smiled and just moved my hair from my face. He dried me off and dressed both of us. He laid me down on the bed after redressing it and covered me up. He kissed my head and walked out. Half an hour later I woke up and went to get up but couldn't. My hips where killing me. I said fuck it and just got up. I hissed and snapped myself dressed. A black turtleneck and black pants. I pulled my mask up and walked out of the room. Jeff seen me and chuckled. "Did you have a good time?" I hissed and him and looked away. "My hips are fucking killing me." "Why?" Papa appeared and I looked up at him. "It's nothing." "She fucked Eyeless." Papa stopped and looked at me. He growled and walked away. I knew where he was going so I tried to get in front of him. I changed into a snow leopard and took off. He beat me there. He slapped Eyeless and I went to stop him. I was thrown into the wall all the way across the room. Mom came in and seen me on the floor. He looked at Papa and growled. "Why in the hell..." I got up and my eyes flashed red. "Damn that fucking hurt! Why in the hell did you throw me?" I got up and Midnight appeared. She changed into a scythe and I glared at him. "Don't hurt people in Don't of my children!" I threw the scythe and it hit his arm. I shot over to Eyeless and hugged him. He caught his breath and I growled. "Are you... Ok..." Papa stabbed me in the back with a tentacle and I pulled my mask down. I coughed up blood and tears streamed down my face. He realized what he did and removed it from my back. What he didn't realize is it went completely through. He took a few steps back and I looked at Eyeless. He picked me up gently and rushed me to his room. He laid me on the bed and Shiro rush in the room holding Nightmare. I smiled at them and Shiro grabbed my hand. "Momma you cant leave us again!" I shook my head and smiled. "I won't." I looked at Nightmare and chuckled. "Isn't that right Love?" "Don't call me that." A guy about the size of Eyeless stood by the bed. Long silver hair, red eyes and he wore a white outfit. I chuckled and looked at him. "So how long was you there for?" "The whole time." He looked at Eyeless and pointed to me. "You going to help her or not?" I looked at him and tilted my head. "Calm down Levi." "But ma'am..." "It's ok. He is scared that's all." I looked at Shiro and smiled. "Honey wanna help your dad?" She nodded and handed Nightmare to Levi. She grabbed his arm and blood ran down my mouth. I started panting and looked at Levi. I grunted and he nodded. "Moka Damn it quit acting stubborn and help your damn host!" My right eye went red and she sighed. "Fine. Give me time and i do my best." I nodded and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and both opened as red. "Damn Shadow who in the hell did this?!" "Damn just shut the hell up and fix it! This fucking hurts!" "Yeah yeah hold up." He got up and took our shirt off. "Hmm. Let's see." He took a deep breath and it slowly healed itself. "There we go. All done." He gently touched the closed wound and my left eye went back to normal. "Thanks Moka! That feels much better." "Your welcome ma'am. Now can you tell him the truth damn it? I'm tired of using that damn name." I sighed and nodded. "Fine Shadow." "Thank you Ms.Moka." I nodded and changed forms. "So you know now another thing about me. I hate my name so I used my demon's. I..." I sat down with my head hanging down and my tail curled around me. Papa knocked on the door and sighed. "Moka I..." He stopped and I nodded. "It's ok Papa. I told them. What's up?" I didn't even look up at him. "I'm sorry for doing that I was just annoyed." I nodded and looked away. "It's ok. Hey Shiro darling why don't you teach your father not to get scared over things like that?" She smiled and chuckled. "Ok Momma!" I walked over to Levi and grabbed Nightmare by his scruff. "Now Midnight May I ask a favor?" "Yes ma'am?" She appeared beside me and tilted her head. "Can you tell Jeff to come here? I'm going to be in my room. Eyeless, Shiro, Levi you can follow if you want." They nodded and we walked to my room while Midnight went to fetch Jeff. We sat on my bed and I laid my head on Eyeless's legs while curled up around Nightmare. I ended up feeding him and shuddered. "What's wrong?" "It feels so weird! I never had to do this with Shiro." "Yeah because she is human." I looked at him and chuckled. "You might think she is but she isn't. She is a Yokai like me. Isn't that right?" She looked at me and I smiled. "Baby girl have you been taking to someone in your room?" She looked away and nodded. "I have." I smiled and nodded. "I see. Can you tell me its name?" "Her name is Daffodil." I purred in delight and looked at her. "Daffodil honey can you come out?" A young teenage girl with long beautiful blond hair, orange eyes, a very light pink kimono and a pair of white dress gloves. "Hello honey. I am Moka." "Daffodil." I smiled and chuckled. "So you haven't told your host what you were?" She looked away about to cry. "It's ok baby. Don't cry. Shiro baby this is your weapon Daffodil." Midnight popped up and smiled. "Midnight can you show her how to become a weapon?" She nodded and hopped behind her. "Ok kid I need you to..." The door slammed opened and Masky was panting. "Intruders! They found the mansion!" Papa stopped and I looked at him. "Who?! Who found this mansion?!" "I don't know! All I know is that they are humans!" I growled and nodded at Midnight. She disappeared then reappear moment later. "It's Sora." I growled and put my shirt back on. I pulled a long black coat on and pulled my mask up. "Damn these humans. Papa I want you to make sure everyone is safe. Don't leave this mansion. Masky you and Hoodie stay with me. Levi keep Nightmare in this room. Daffodil and Shiro I want you to stay with Nightmare and Levi. Eyeless stay in the living room ok? I want you to make sure no one gets in." He nodded and I tied my hair up in a ponytail. It hit my butt and I growled. "Midnight change as soon as we get outside please." "Yes ma'am." I shot out of the room and to the door. I walked out with Masky and Hoodie behind me. I looked around and sighed. "So you surrounded the whole mansion and then some." I chuckled and Midnight changed into a scythe. I spun her in my hand and put the base to the ground. "Why are you here?" "Well we have been searching for this mansion for years. When you brought me here I was so excited to tell everyone." I grunted and made sure Masky and Hoodie didn't do anything. "Leave this place or I'll be forced to take care of you all." He snapped and only a few men with him pulled their guns up. I just couldn't help it. I just busted out laughing. They all stopped and looked at me. "What?" I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at them. "You really think we can be stopped with just a few men?" I chuckled and stoped immediately. My face went straight and I whistled. "Jeff! Laughing!" They walked out of the door and I purred in amusement. "I hope you guys are ready for some fun because there is goin to be a lot of it." They nodded and I tossed Jeff another knife. "There are a lot of them so use this too." I tossed Laughing a nail file. "File those damn nails to be sharp. He nodded and I nodded to Midnight. "What ever you guys do don't touch Sora. I will take him down but he won't die. I want answers!" They nodded and we scattered. I took down the guys with weapons and after two hours most of them was dead or way to injured to move. I snapped and Jeff, Laughing, Masky and Hoodie was beside me. All of us covered in blood. I growled and hissed. "Leave before you all die!" A few guys shot off and I nodded and Jeff and Jack. They about after then and came back smiling. "On second thought no matter what you all are going to die." Jeff pet my head and I purred. One of Sora's men looked at me. "How come you are with these freaks? You're human aren't you?" I chuckled and shook my head. "Oh honey I am anything but human." I changed my forms and I stood tall. "My name is Moka. I am the daughter of both Slenderman and Zalgo." I chuffed and Hoodie just pet under my chin. I purred loudly and I felt something go straight threw my shoulder. I hissed and changed back. I removed my long sleeve shirt and stood there in my bra. All you seen was a few men with nose bleeds. I sighed and hissed. "How dare you shoot me!" I changed forms and growled. I shot over to Sora and tackled him. I got up close to his face and just growled. "Call them off or you are dead!" He chuckled and I hissed. "I'll rip your throat out! You might be my best friend but I'll kill you right here and now!" He flinched and nodded. "Down." He looked at me and I stopped growling. I got off of him and nodded at Masky, Hoodie, Jeff and Jack. I took a few steps back and changed back. Midnight changed back and looked at me. When I turned around I felt something through my chest. I gasped and blood ran down my mouth. Midnight grabbed me before I hit the ground and stopped. "Moka!" Eyeless shot out and ran over to me. He removed the bullet as fast as he could and I looked at him. "I don't wanna go again." Tears streamed down my face and I couldn't take it. "You're not leaving again! I'll make sure you don't!" I looked up and trembled. "Eyeless I'm scared." He flinched and looked at me. "It's ok! Don't be. I'll make sure you're ok." He stitched up my chest and wrapped it up. He held my hand and kissed my head. "It will be ok." Papa and Mom rushed out to us. "Don't kill... Sora." Papa grabbed him with his tentacles while Mom, Hoodie and Masky killed the others. I looked at them and was taken inside. I was taken to the bathroom and Midnight helped clean me up. I sighed and we went back to the living room. Papa and Mom walked up to me and hugged me gently. "Are you Ok!?" I nodded and looked to the stairs. Shiro, Levi, Nightmare and Daffodil was there. I smiled and they went over to me. "Hey kiddos." Shiro hugged me and I winced. She looked at me and I smiled. "Don't worry your Papa patched me up." I looked at dad. "Where is Masky, Hoodie, Jeff and Jack?" "They are in their rooms. Why don't you go see Jeff?" I nodded and slowly got up. I walked to Jeff's room and knocked. "Come in." I opened the door and he was in his boxers. "What's up?" "Really Jeff? Pink boxers?" He looked down and looked away. "S-Shut up! What do you want?" He slipped his pants on and I chuckled. "Whatever ghosty." He glared at me and I just chuckled. "So did you have fun?" He nodded and chuckled. "That was amazing!" I walked over and sat on his bed. "Ooh bouncy." I gently bounced a bit and smiled. He sat beside me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Won't Eyeless get mad at you for doing this?" I sighed and looked at the wall. "Maybe. You're my big brother so I don't care." He gently sat me in his lap and I rested my head on his chest. "Jeff if you could ever see Liu again what would you do?" He looked at me and sighed. "I would apologize for everything I did. I went insane and killed him and my parents. I didn't mean to I just..." I looked up at him and put my hand on his cheek. "Don't worry. I understand. The reason why I asked is because I am tying to look for him." I sighed and closed my eyes. "He is one tough cookie to find. I have my shadows out every so often to help find him but for some reason it is like he isn't in the shadows. It is like he is just in plain sight." He pet my head and sighed. "You don't have..." "But I do. You're my family and I know you're in pain. Jeff you don't know how much it pains me to see you upset. To hear you crying." He looked at me and I opened my eyes. "You're quite but remember my hearing is amazing. Nearly every night I hear you crying. I don't want you to cry like that any longer." I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Jeff I want you to be happy. I know your past and I know why so I wanna help." Tears rolled smoothly down his face and he hugged me tightly. He put his head in the middle of my chest and I just pet his head. That night I ended up falling asleep curled up with him. Around midnight I woke up to screaming. My eyes popped open and Jeff even woke up. We shot out of the room and I seen Shiro laying in the floor with a bullet in her head. Blood poured out of the hole in her head and she just laid in a pile of blood. "Shiro!!" I ran over to her and picked her up. I hugged her and I just froze. "W-who d-did t-t-this?!" "I-I'm Sorry m-m-momma..." I grabbed her hand and I just broke down. "Shiro baby just stay with me!! Jeff go get Eyeless!!" He nodded and shot off. With trembling hands and tears flowing down my face I held her hand and slowly kissed it. "D-don't w-worry baby. P-Papa will help." Her breathing ended up slowly down and she smiled at me with blood covering her chin and shirt. Her eyes closed, her body went limp and she went cold. My eyes widened and I just broke. I couldn't make a sound. Tears just streamed like a river down my face and I couldn't move. Eyeless and the others ran in the room and seen her. Eyeless froze and shot over to me as fast as her could. He threw his mask off and I knew my expression was enough to break his heart. Papa put his hand on my shoulder and I just slowly turned my head to look at him. My eyes went red because I couldn't stay out.

Shadow's P. O. V

I stopped and sighed. "Don't worry Master I'll find who did this and I'll tear them to shreds!!" I growled and gently touched my head to the girl's. "Don't make that face Moka it will be ok. Remember she is part yokai too. She will come back." I looked at Eyeless and got up after slowly setting the lifeless child on the floor. I hugged him and rested my chin on his head. "Don't worry Jack she will be back." I looked at her body and sighed. "Slenderman mind helping me out?" He nodded and I gently picked up her lifeless body. "Let's take her where we took Moka." He nodded and we disappeared with her daughter. We buried her by a very large tree and we left after putting a flower on the grave.

Moka's P. O. V

A few days passed and all I did was lay in bed curled up around my baby boy. There were no talking, no eye contact and no smiling. Everything someone would mention her I'd start crying. Eyeless knocked on the door gently and opened it. "Babe it's me." He walked in and sat beside me. He snuggled up into my back and wrapped his arms around my chest gently. "Babe is everything ok now?" I ended up turning over and just put my head to his chest. To tell you the truth I was scared. Scared of losing Nightmare. Scared of losing my friends and family too. I lost one and wasn't ready to lose another. I trembled and he kissed my head. "Honey changed back ok?" I changed forms and wrapped my tail over his hip. I made sure Nightmare stayed close to my stomach and he just sighed. "I'm upset to babe but she is going to be back. She will be back soon enough." I just shook my head and cried. "No she won't. She can't come back." "Yes she can. You did it right?" I looked at him upsettingly. "She isn't full yokai. She can't come back. She wasn't even able to change forms." He stopped and hugged my tightly. I just cried. Years passed and Nightmare was 13. "Mom?" "Yes baby?" "When I start school in the morning can you pack my food?" I smiled and nodded. "Of course can baby. Before you get up I'll get dressed and pack your lunch Ok?" He smiled and I ruffled his head. "I start school too so it's not a big deal." He smiled and ran off. That morning I got up and slipped on my normal turtleneck and black pants. I tied my hair in a braid, pulled my boots on and even used my bangs to cover the scars on the left side of my face. I packed Nightmare's lunch in a black wolf lunchbox. I walked to his room and kissed his head once he opened his eyes somewhat. "Come on my Nightmare. It's time for the first day of school." He jumped up and I handed him his clothes. He got dressed as fast as he could, I brushed his hair and put it in a ponytail. "There baby. Now let go out to eat breakfast. Do you have your bag?" He nodded and put it on his back. A black wolf backpack that matched his lunch. He smiled and I grabbed his hand. Eyeless met us at the door and kissed me. Nightmare looked at him and I chuckled. "He wants a kiss too Papa." Eyeless chuckled and kissed his head. "Be Good at school you two." We nodded and I smiled. "Hide your ears and tail kiddo and never show them to anyone ok?" He nodded and we both did it. "Well we are off." We disappeared and was by a cafe. We grabbed a donut and a sweet tea then left for school. Once we got to his school I walked him inside. We walked to his classroom and knocked. The teacher opened the door and blushed at me. "Hello sir this is Nightmare." "Oh right. Come on in." We walked in and I smiled. "Introduce yourself kiddo." He nodded at the teacher and took a deep breath. "Go on hon." He smiled and nodded. "Hello everyone I'm Nightmare but you can call me Night. I like exploring, playing with uncle Jeff, hanging out with cousin Jack, helping Papa with his work and helping grandpa around the house." Everyone smiled and he was told what seat to go to. He sat beside a little girl with blue hair and silver eyes. I smiled and checked the time. "Oh crap. Nightmare I'm going to school Ok?" He nodded and I waved while running out of the room. I went to my class and knocked on the door. The good thing about being a yokai is that we don't change after we turn 16 so I look very young. I was let in and I bowed. "I'm sorry for being late I was taking someone to school." I seen a lot of them blush and I just waved. "Introduce yourself." "My name is Moka Star. I have three older brothers and my favorite thing is training." "Training?" "Yeah. My favorite thing to use is my hands." The boys just blushed even more and I sat down where I was told. Beside a guy with short blue hair and green eyes. I waved at him and he just looked away. I tilted my head and sniffed the air. "Are you Ok?" He nodded and just looked at me. I smiled and class went on. Half way through school was lunch. I sat beside the same guy and smiled. "Hello again." He nodded at me in hello and we ate our lunch. "Why did you come to this school?" "Because I never was able to go to school anywhere else. This is my first time being in school." He stopped and looked at me shocked. "Really?!" I nodded and chuckled. "When I was little I was really sick so I wasn't allowed outside. My adoptive parents were killed a while ago so I went and found my real parents. They finally let me go to school. So what about you?" "Because of my depression I was unable to make friends in other schools. I ended up getting sent here and..." "Now I'm your friend!" I hugged him and chuckled. I heard my name and I looked to the other side of the lunch room. "Sis!!" I smiled and Nightmare shot over to me. He hugged me and I purred. "Hello baby. How is school so far?" He howled cutely and I chuffed. "I see! So you made a new friend. Hali right?" He nodded and the guy looked at me. "How can you do that?!" I smiled and chuffed. "He is my baby brother. Of course I know everything." I purred and nuzzled him. I stopped and sniffed him. "Why do you smell of blood?" "It's ok. I accidentally cut my self when I was at recess." I pulled his sleeve up and all I seen was a huge cut. I hissed at him. "What was you doing!?" I didn't care who stared at me. I grabbed a thing of bandages, gauze, tape and medicine. I cleaned his cut and sighed. "That hurts!" I pulled my mask over his mouth and bumped our heads together. "I bet. Don't worry. I'll fix you up ok?" He nodded and I finished bandaging up his wound. "When we get home Papa can look at it Ok?" He nodded and I hugged him. "Don't ever scare me Ok?" He nodded and I kissed his head. He hands dme my mask back and I put it in my pocket. After lunch was PE. I sat up on the very top of the bleachers. "Moka!" I looked down and seen coach. "Yes sir?" "Come down for a moment. I wanna test you." I nodded and hopped down landing like a cat. I stood up and looked at him. "Test?" "Yeah. I wanna see what you can do." I nodded and he pointed to a ball on top of the stage. "I need you to get that ball without using the steps." I chuffed and chuckled. "Easy!" I shot over to the bleachers and without stopping I did a round off onto the stage. I grabbed the ball and shot back over to him. He stopped and I chuckled. "Told you it was easy. Anything else?" He looked and me and sighed. "You're a trainer right?" "Sort of. Why? Need help with something?" "No. It's my son. He is..." "he needs to get active?" He nodded and I smiled. "Well send him my way." He nodded and whistled. "Zori!" A guy older than me by a lot heavier than me walked up. "Zori this is Moka. Moka this is my son Zori." I sneezed like a kitten and I blushed. "Sorry but he..." I sneezed again. "He smells like dust." I kept sneezing and backed up. I put my mask on and took a deep breath. "I apologize. My nose is very sensitive to smells and I can tell you like reading." "How did you know?" "Because that is the dust you blow off of a very old book. Well then. Zori right?" He blushed and looked at me. "First off I want you to follow me." He nodded and I looked at coach. "Coach can I borrow your office?" He nodded and I smiled. "Thank you." I fixed my mask over my nose and we walked to coach's office. "Ok first lets weigh you. I need to see what we are working with." He looked at me and I looked back at him. "Unlike most people I won't make fun of you." He looked away and stood on the scale. '430' I nodded at him and smiled. "Ok we will see how tall you are." After I wrote his weight down I had him measured. '5'8' I wrote it down and heard the bell ring. "We start tomorrow. Go to the edge of the woods at 8 in the morning. I'll bring my brother and we can train." He nodded weirdly and I shot off to class. After school I went to Nightmare's class and he hopped onto my back. "That's my boy. Now let's go home." He smiled and nodded. I purred and we went to go home. I was stopped by his teacher and I tilted my head. "Yes sir?" "May I talk to you for a moment?" I nodded and turned around. We sat by his desk and I held Night in my lap. "What's wrong sir?" "It's about Nightmare. I know it is his first day in class but he bit some kid." I looked at him and he looked at me. "But he hit me!" I kissed his head and sighed. "Was there a lot of blood?" "No but..." I smiled and chuckled. "That's my boy." The teacher looked at me and I shurgged. "Well last time he bit me blood ran down my arm." I pulled my sleeve up and all you seen was a bite mark. The teacher stopped and winced. "That kid must have a bitting issue." I shook my head and opened his mouth. "His canine teeth are coming in." I pet his head and smiled. "When we get home I'll get you something to chew on. I'll talk to Smily and ask him to tell you a story about when he was little." His eyes lit up and I chuckled. "Is that all sir?" "Also there is a project due soon." "A project?" "Yeah the whole school is doing it. We need a picture of the whole family." I nodded and got up. "I'll have it by Monday Ok?" He nodded and we walked home. I put him down and handed him a chew toy. "Use this. Smily can you tell him a story? I have to talk to Papa." He nodded and I walked off. "Papa can I talk to you?" "Sure child. What's wrong?" "For school we have to take a picture of our family." He stopped and I sighed. "I need two of them unfortunately. One for me and the other for Nightmare." He nodded and called everyone to the living room. "Everyone look like humans ok?" Masky, Hoodie, Painter, Jane and Eyeless removed their masks. Jeff pulled a mask over his mouth, Toby took his goggles off and pulled a diffrent mask over his mouth. I helped make sure the blood wouldn't come back for a bit. I did the same with Ben and he put colored contacts in. Laughing just stood there and I chuckled. "Jacky you're fine. I'll just say your a photo bomb. Mom changed into a human and same with dad. Smile Dog sat in the front and Judge put contacts in. I put Nightmare by Smiley. I got Levi to stand by him and Midnight stood beside me. I had one of my shadow's take the picture and we all just took a picture. He handed me my phone back and I smiled. "Thanks!" I pet Nightmare's head and smiled. "I'll go print these but Jeff I have a question." "Hmm?" "Tomorrow at 8 there is someone coming to the woods so I can train them. Yes he is a human but I want you to help. Eyeless I want you to come too." They nodded and I shot off. That morning I walked to the edge of the woods with Jeff and Eyeless. "Zori you there?" I never poked my head out of the woods and I sniffed the air. "Yes I'm here. Where are you?" I walked out from the woods and I waved. "I was wondering if you was going to show up. Most people don't wake up this early." "I woke up like an hour ago." "Lazy. I woke up about 4 hours ago. So let's get going. You still smell like dust so I'll give you a bath myself." He blushed and I looked at him. "My family is mostly boys. It's not like I haven't seen anything. Isn't that right Jeff, Jack?" "Right." "That's correct." They walked up and waved. "So this is the boy?" "Yeah." "Well Welcome to the woods. I'm Jack and this is..." "I'm Jeff." He stopped and I just took him to the mansion. "You're a fab of creepypasta right?" "How did...?!" "I seen a few books you were reading. Well today is your lucky day because I want you to meet them." I cleared my throat and stretched. "Papa! Mom!" "Yes my child?" "Hello baby." "Zori I want you to meet my parents." "Slenderman! Zalgo! Oh my god! I'm a huge fan!!" "Mom, Papa this is Zori. He is the kid I'm training. He is also the PE teacher's son." "Well he is taking a shower right?" I nodded and sneezed. "He smells like dust and it hurts my nose so I'm giving him one." "Well we will leave it to you." I nodded and showed him to the bathroom. He got in and I scrubbed his hair with my own shampoo. "So why are you here? You look normal." I shook my head and purred. "You humans are so adorable." I let my ears and tail out. "I am a yokai sweety." I snapped and he was out and dressed. I changed forms and looked at him. "Follow me." He nodded and I took him to the front room. I sat down and groomed my face. "Sit down and do as many curl ups as you can." He sat down and could only do 5. I purred in amusement. "This is going to be fun." Nightmare came up to me as a puppy and I licked his head. "Hello baby." "Mommy Smily told me that when he was a puppy he met Jeff!" I chuckled and purred. "Is that so?" "Yeah! It was so sweet!" I chuckled and he barked happily. "Well then baby why don't you go get..." Eyeless walked through and pet my head. "Oh I was just about to send Night to get you." "I see." He looked at Zori and tilted his head. "Oh right." I change back and laid down. "Ok now I want you to plank." I lifted my legs about 2 inches off the ground and just laid their like that. "Stay like that for 20 seconds." He nodded and I got up by doing a backflip into a backbend. Eyeless kissed my eye and I purred. Zori looked at me and I smiled. "Oh right this is my boyfriend Eyeless. Eyeless you have seen Zori." "Yeah he is that kid from the edge of the woods." "Papa!" Nightmare hooped up and down and changed back. "Papa! Papa! Smily told me that he met Jeff when he was a puppy!" "I see." Zori stopped and got up. Weeks went by and there was change in him. He got a bit skinnier and as months went by he lost a lot of weight. In PE I smiled at him. "Let's see how much you weigh now." He got onto the scale and I smiled. '210' "Amazing!" He hugged me and I smiled. "That's my boy." Coach walked up to me and I smiled. "Thank you." I nodded and Nightmare came running in. "Intruder! Momma he is here for you!" I hissed and chuffed at him. "Stall him! Levi! Midnight! Keep the children safe!" "Yes ma'am!" "As you wish!" They shot off and I looked at Zori. "Zori wanna come?" He nodded and we shot off. I slammed the door open and just stopped. "Pup...?" He smiled and I gasped. "Pup!!" I ran over and jumped in his arms purring loudly. "You idiot youscared the hell out of these kids!" A grey creature that looks like a human. Bright yellow solid eyes with gold streaks down his face and a solid yellow smile. He wore a dark grey benne hat, black gloves, black pants, a grey shirt and a black hooded jacket. I stopped and looked outside. He had burns all over him and I stopped. "You're burnt! You idiot! Why aren't you at home!? Why did you come out here in the middle of the day!?" He hugged me and smiled. "I was close by and wanted to see you. Jeff told me where you was so I came to see you. I guess I went to the wrong class. Sorry kiddo's." I just chuckled and kissed his cheek. "You even scared my son you dipshit." He stopped and I smiled. "Pup I want you to meet my baby boy Nightmare. Nightmare baby I want you to meet your uncle Puppeteer. We call him Pup for short." He walked up and sniffed him. "Hello uncle Pup. I'm Nightmare but you can call me Night." He smiled and ruffled his hair. "Hello little one. So who is your father?" I smiled and picked Nightmare up. "Jack." "Ewww! Lj!?" I shook my head and smiled. "The other one dumb nut. Ej is his father." He stopped and grabbed my shoulders. "You're married to Jack!?" I shook me head and stuck out my tongue. "Nope still only dating." "Wait I heard from Jeff you had a little sister." I flinched and looked away. "A daughter. She was killed years ago though. She was the sweetest thing but I guess. It wasn't meant to be." A few tears rolled down my cheeks and he wiped them away. I smiled and purred. I looked at the kids and they just stared at us. I smiled and put Nightmare down. "Kiddos Don't worry he won't hurt you. I want you all to meet my older brother Puppeteer." "Creepypasta..." I smiled and nodded. "That's right. We are part of the creepypasta gang but we aren't like Jeff, Slenderman, Masky, Hoodie and them. We don't kill. Well I don't unless I have too. Him on the other hand..." he put me on his shoulders and I purred. "Big brother how has everything been going?" "Good. It gets a little lonely at times but I have..." "I'll talk to Papa when I get home. You are living with us if you like it or..." I started coughing and grumbled. "Damn I thought when I was dead it stopped this damn illness!" I jumped off of his shoulder and blood ran down my hand. I started panting and everything went blurry. "Call... Eyeless..." I ended up passing out. "Momma!!" He changed into a pup and just nudged me. "Momma wake up!!" He barked and barked but nothing. Pup called Eyeless and he shot over as fast as he could. He didn't care how many people he scared. He threw that mask off and ran straight over to me. "Shadow!" My eyes slightly opened but it was red. "Shadow what's wrong!?" "Hot..." The eye closed and we was both out. He picked me up and felt my head. "You fucking idiot!! Why in the hell would you come to school with a fucking burning fever!?" He looked at Puppeteer and Pup grabbed Nightmare. "Mansion now!!" He nodded and they shot off. Once we got to the mansion I slowly opened my eyes and Eyeless just gave me a dirty look. He took me to my room and laid me on my bed. "Why in the hell...!?" I just looked away. I didn't know what he was saying nor could I hear him. "Moka!" I just looked up and closed my eyes. He tapped me and I slowly looked at him. "Moka are you listening?" I tilted my head and looked at him. "Why can't I hear?" I started panicking and bolted up. I bashed my head on the wall and nothing. Blood ran down my mouth and I just coughed. I changed forms and just laid on the floor. He walked up to me and hugged me. He wrote on my paw and I calmed down a bit. 'It will be ok. Don't worry we will find out how to fix it. I chuffed and he just picked me up. I looked at him and he kissed my head. He put his finger to his lips and signed to me. 'Just sleep now ok?' I nodded and chuckled. "You're telling me to 'go to sleep?' He stopped and I laughed. 'Just go to bed!' I nodded while laughing. "Ok." I just laid down and ended up falling asleep right after he laid down beside me. He got up after I was fully asleep and walked to father. "Slenderman we need to talk about your daughter." "What about her? Is she ok?" "Yeah somewhat. She ended up going to school with a burning fever now I'm guessing because she is sick she lost her hearing. She can't hear anything at all." He stopped and he sighed. "Unfortunately I'm not lying. She is still her childish self but if she doesn't get better soon I fear that she will spread it to Nightmare." "I'll make sure he doesn't go near her until she is well." "Also one more question sir." "What is it?" "Well ummm... I..." he took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Your daughter and I have been together for years and I would love to ask you if I could... marry her." Papa stopped and looked at Eyeless. Mom popped in and smiled. "What's going on here?" "Eyeless and I was just talking about Moka." "I was asking Slenderman if I could have his blessing to marry your daughter." He smiled and clapped his hands like a little child. "Oh course you can! I have been waiting for you to say something!" He grabbed his hands and smiled. "Go for her boy! Take that girl for yourself! She might be my baby but she is her own snow leopard." Eyeless smiled and I poked my head out from behind the corner. "I see." I giggled like a little kid and changed forms. I walked over to him and knocked him down. I kissed his lips and purred. "If you wanted to marry me you could have asked me. You should know my answer by now." "You can hear again?!" I smiled and nodded. "Yup. I had some medicine under my bed and kinda mixed some together." I changed back and he looked at me. "Will you marry me Moka?" I smiled and nodded. "Of course my killer." He smiled and pulled me down beside him. Papa growled and Mom growled back at him. He stopped and I chuckled. "That's what I though." Eyeless slipped a ring on my finger and I kissed him. "I also have a surprise for you." I got off of him and helped him up. "What it is?" "Shiro you can come in." My baby girl walked in the mansion door and I froze. "Shiro..." "Hello Momma." I started crying and she just hugged me. She was a lot bigger and prettier than she was years ago. I hugged her back and purred while crying. She smiled and purred. "I missed you so much baby!" She chuckled and I felt something bump my ears. I looked up and all I seen was bunny ears. I chuffed happily and she clucked happily. "Look momma I'm a bunny!" She changed into a bunny and I changed too. I licked her fur and she looked at me. "Ewww! You messed my fur up!" I laughed and picked her up by the scruff. I laid her on the couch and curled around her purring loudly. Eyeless smiled and sat beside me. He just pet my head and Nightmare popped up. "Momma what's that?" He sniffed Shiro and she nipped his nose. He yelped and growled. "Get along with your baby brother Shiro." She poked her her up and sniffed him. "Nightmare?" "That's me." She smiled and purred. "It's been so long baby brother. I'm Shiro." "Shiro? Hey Momma is this the one you said was my big sister?" I smiled and nodded. "Yeah this is. I picked Nightmare up and put him with me. I purred and just groomed him. Eyeless chuckled at his expressions. "He doesn't like it Moka." "But he needs to be clean." I licked his ear. "Want me to clean you too?" I smirked at him and Mom threw a pillow at me. I laughed and purred in amusement. "Well I have to meet someone today at the park." "Who?" I shrugged. "I don't even have a clue. I went to my locker before going to PE and I found the note." I got up and licked both Nightmare and Shiro's head. "Well I'm off. I'll be back soon." I waved, changed forms and disappeared. I was at the edge of the woods and I walked to the park. A guy with short spiky brown hair, green eyes , a long black coat, a long black a white scarf, black pants and stitches on his face. "You're Moka right?" I nodded and smiled. "That's me. You are?" "Liu. Liu Woods. I heard you know my little brother Jeffrey Woods." I stopped and smiled. "Of course I know big brother Jeff!" I sat beside him and smiled. "I have been searching for you for so long Lucy." "Don't..." "How do you know that nickname?" I chuckled and purred. "On the bottom of the picture in big brother's room is a picture of you two. On the bottom it says 'Jeffy and Lucy.'" He smiled happily and I got up. "Want to see him again. Am I right?" He nodded and I nodded back. "Ok then." I pulled out my phone and called someone. "Hey Papa tell big brother Jeff to be in the living room in 10 minuets. I'm being someone over Ok?" 'That's fine.' I purred and hung up. "Well let's get going." He stood up and I had to look up to see him. I glared at him and chuffed. "Damn Woods. You both are so tall." I lead him to the woods and we disappeared. We was in the living room and he sat on the couch. "Well Liu I want to see his expression." Eyeless and my children looked at me. "Eyeless, Nightmare, Shiro I want you to meet Liu. This is a Jeff's brother." They waved and Eyeless sniffed. "You have god kidneys. Can I...?" I slapped the back of head. "Don't randomly ask people for their kidneys." He looked at me and I kissed him. I sat in his lap and changed forms. Jeff walked down stairs and I smiled at him. "Big brother come around. There is someone I want you to meet." He looked at me and came to the side of the couch. He seen Liu and his knife hit the floor. He just broke down crying. I got up and changed forms. I picked Jeff up and sat him in Liu's lap. They hugged each other and I smiled. Puppeteer came down and I smiled. "Oh right I forgot to show you someone Pup." I motioned for him and we went upstairs. I went to a room and knocked on the door. "Hey artist can you come out a second?" I heard crying and I stopped. I went to open the door and it was locked. I unlocked it and looked at Puppeteer. "Stay here a moment." He nodded and I slipped in without opening the door the much. I closed the door and locked it back. "Hey what's wrong?" He seen me and hugged me. "Hellen what's the matter?" He just started crying and I hugged him back. "Please don't cry Hellen. Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help." He shook his head and just put his head on my shoulder. "My Pup won't come back." "You mean Puppeteer?" He nodded and I smiled. We sat on the bed and I put his head in my lap but facing me after taking his mask off. I pet his head and purred. "Ok. You can come in now!" He didn't open the door. He just went straight through it. "Hello my Painter." His eyes went big and I smiled. He looked at me and got up. He looked at Puppeteer and smiled. "Pup!!" He shot over and hugged him. "Hello Painter." He kissed his head and smiled. "It's been a while hasn't it?" Hellen kissed Puppeteer and I purred. "I am going to leave you two love birds alone. I'll lock the door on the way out." That was exactly what I did. Months went by and finally the wedding day was here! I was so excited. I wore a long red dress that went down to my ankles but it was a half dress so you seen my bellybutton. Eyeless wore a red and blue tux and kept his mask off. I walked down the aisle following the flower girl, Sally. We said our vows and Mom said the words in place of a preset. "You may exchange rings!" He smiled and placed the ring on my left ring finger. "You may kiss the bride." We smiled at each other and he kissed me. I looked at Midnight who was my bridesmaid and she winked at me. After that part we had cake! A four layer cake with blood inside. I gasped in excitement and I purred. There was even a kidney on top of Eyeless. "You have to at least take one bite!" I chuffed and sighed. "Fine! Only a bite!" He smiled and I took a bite after smelling it. I blushed and looked away. "I was wrong to say you was strange." He smiled and ate the rest. "See I told you it was good!" After a bit we had a father daughter dance. I looked up at him and he chuckled and shrank to a normal father height. We danced for hours until he got tired. I laughed and ended up dancing with Eyeless and Jeff. I laughed when Laughing Jack danced with Jeff. Ben was so jealous it was just pitiful. Jeff smiled at Ben and ended up leaving Lj for him. Then before the wedding was over I threw a bouquet of red, blue and black Hydrangeas. Bloody Painter caught it and I winked at Puppeteer. "Big brother you better start giving into your boyfriend. Remember you two are next." He chuckled and nodded to me. "Well if that is the case..." He smiled at Painter and got to his knee. "Hellen... No... Bloody Painter will you marry me?" He smiled and just jumped into his arms. "I'll take that as a yes!" He slipped a glowing yellow ring on his finger and kissed him. I purred loudly and smiled. "That's my big brother!" He blushed and I chuckled. Years went by and Jack and I are still together. We love each other more than we did when we first got married. Nightmare grew up to be a very large wolf but he is still my pup. Shiro on the other hand will always be a tiny bunny. They are my babies still but I had to give them away at some point. Shiro went off and is now married to her wife Lilly with their daughter Mika. Nightmare and Levi are still in the mansion with us and Nightmare is about to get married. His husband is living with us now. A handsome young fox Yokai named Foxxy. They even have a son of their own named Draco. Sniffs sadly. "I'm so sad that my babies are all grown up."

Eyeless Jack

"You still got me remember? I'll never leave you and we will never be apart."

That was the end! Sorry if I got a little off track in some spots but other than that Plz enjoy!!


End file.
